


肉体迷恋

by thinkinganame



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, untraditional pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: White Hat/Slug 非典型pwp
Relationships: Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	肉体迷恋

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源反派指导视频：遗失的档案之树屋（the tree house）里BH说人类的肉体是最恶心的东西。  
> 那么WH或许就会非常迷恋人类的肉体！  
> 我流反转paperhat，全是个人设定个人理解

他痴迷地吻过人类的赤裸的脊柱。

Slug的皮肤由于他曾经（以及并没有多少改善的现在）的不良习惯而苍白脆弱，几近透明的表皮下，青紫色的细碎纹路在灰色嘴唇的轻吻下发生着细微的变化，那是属于人类生命源泉的血液循环。

White Hat喜欢人类顽强的生命力，他不会错过肉体的任何一点动静，因为那都是真正活着，存在着的证明。他追随着奔腾的血流，在汇集着维持生命循环的内脏处停留。在静立着的白骨守卫之间，胸腔与膈膜的伸展收缩，有条不絮地交换着脆弱生命所需的空气养料。而在那之中，更为有力的肌肉规律性地跳动着，一下，两下……有如鼓点般的心跳声顺着相触的皮肤表面一直传到虚空的中心，让不存在任何概念的虚空也微微产生了具有生命脉动的错觉。

Slug的背脊突然向下凹陷，脖颈微微抬起，绷出一条弯曲的脊柱，光滑的皮肤包裹着骨与肉，从被乱糟糟的蓬松卷发掩盖的头部开始，到被白色手套拘束的腰部结束，展现出无比美丽也无从重复的生命曲线。紧绷的身体不断地细微颤抖，孱弱但完好的肌肉结构在神经激素的刺激下快速地伸展收缩，展现出动态平衡的生命波动。

White Hat停下了动作，他轻轻扳过Slug的头，亲吻他的额头，嘴里发出一贯的安抚受惊群众或是幸存者的哼声：“嘘，嘘，小心点，博士，不要把嘴唇咬破了，你该喊出来。”

Slug狠狠地瞪了他一眼，颤抖的身体终于舒展了开来，他松开被咬得殷红的嘴唇，避开White Hat充满了好奇欲望的亲吻，同样保持着自己一贯冷漠而讽刺的语气：“我当然有控制好自己的力度，老板。”

“啊！对不起，我弄疼你了吗？”也如往常一样，过于直来直往的英雄得到了错误理解，他甚至还慌慌张张地准备退出去。

Slug绝对不允许自己停在这种不上不下的地步，见鬼，等他找到新的床伴——或许还有收集完数据——之后，他绝对一定要甩了White Hat。这么想着，Slug紧紧夹住了缓慢退后的White Hat（他绝对一定以及肯定是故意的），恶狠狠地咬牙：“没有，操，继续操我，快点。”

他甚至为此不得不泄露出几丝呻吟。

White Hat从来不敢确定他的小科学家是否如他一般抱有喜爱的感情。他的冷言冷语，过分的傲慢和执着，是这个其实是个会在雨天安静地给小流浪猫撑几小时伞的年轻人对世界的拒绝，他拒绝袒露自己的爱意，同样也拒绝接受善意。他留在白帽组织的唯一原因或许就是，如他一开始所说，可以进行更洪大前沿的研究并且受人敬仰（“就像我本该的那样”）。而他同样也称和White Hat做爱这件事是各取所需，他可以借此研究出一些与虚空相关的研究——虽然目前来说并不知道有什么用，但Slug永远走在世界的前头。

“我爱你。”

就算如此，White Hat仍然轻叹着，将呼吸喷洒进对方的耳中，带着并非虚拟肉体而是虚空本身既不温暖也不寒冷的温度。

“别扫兴，WH。”Slug说，低垂着脑袋，撑在床板上的手掌因为生理的兴奋而捏紧，骨节突出，“我们都知道你爱所有人，就像你爱你那身虚假的肌肉一样。”

他说得并不全无道理，White Hat试图通过变换出他最喜欢的肌肉来感受生命，但这尝试显然，也被证明了是毫无意义。但Slug也搞错了一件事，White Hat心想。白色套装包裹着的虚空从人类的胸前划过，轻轻地托住咽喉，这应当是一种危险的姿态，但Slug半闭着眼睛，毫无反抗地任由他的英雄将他拖起，更加靠近的躯体深入到了更加悠远的地点，追随而去的理智思绪也因此有些难以喊回。

“保护人们免遭伤害是我的使命，我的确爱所有人，但我觉得我特别爱你。”

“……”

Slug睁开眼睛，因为姿势原因仅微微转动头部就将某个白色的身影完全收入眼中，图像反射在毫无聚焦的模糊虹膜上，看上去完全就像是被震惊到失神……但或许只有失神是真的。

Slug缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，选择性封存了部分记忆，从高潮的余韵中缓过神来并且立刻恼羞成怒。

“我说过你不能未经允许就让我高潮！见鬼！这组数据又要重新搜集了！见鬼！”

他怒气冲冲地捡起自己叠在床头柜上的衣服快速套上，朝衣衫整洁跪坐在床上无辜又委屈的英雄撒气道，“别指望我和你说晚安！”

卧室门被砰得摔上。

White Hat摸摸鼻子，仍然不确定这到底是什么意思。

**Author's Note:**

> /本来这个梗是BHxFlug的，但我完全无法想象他们上床）毕竟BH……而flug看上去也很性冷淡……/我只能想到BH把人撕碎而Flug甚至心甘情愿xx,对不起我是变态ORZ


End file.
